Twisted
by supercutekillerkittenofdoom
Summary: Sequel to Trickster Demon. After the feline mayhem, Masamune finally realised what he should have known all along, and now he has his very own tiger cub. However, keeping Yukimura is going to be harder than it looks as something from the distant past closes in on it's prey.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: For all those who enjoyed my story Trickster Demon, I have a sequel! And here is the first chapter. If you have not read Trickster Demon, I recommend it, just so certain events and actions make sense.

This story has been in the works for some time, and been rewritten several times, but I felt it worked quite well as a direct follow on from Trickster Demon.

There are a couple of extra characters who belong to me, or history.

Disclaimer - I do not own Sengoku Basara, if I did there would be far more yaoi because as we know azureXcrimson forever!

Title: Twisted

Summary: After the feline mayhem, Masamune finally realised what he should have known all along, and now he has his very own tiger cub. However, keeping Yukimura is going to be harder than it looks as something from the distant past closes in on it's prey.

Rating: T - for lang, violence, some blood and gore, some sexual references

Pairing: Date/Sana

Genres: Romance/Horror

Chapter 1 - Engagement?

It had been a month since the 'kitten incident' as it was now being called, and Yukimura was returning to Kai. He had ended up staying with Masamune for a month, but both men knew he would have to return to Kai soon, or Shingen would come and collect Yukimura himself!

Yukimura was already missing Masamune, sleeping alone felt weird, there was no one to snuggle up to. The Tiger of Kai knew about the relationship, and he did not mind, though it was an odd relationship to say the least: Yukimura and Masamune still had their duels and their rivalry, though they were more careful, afterall, beating up your lover is one thing, actually killing him, that was something else entirly.

It was getting late, and the thick clouds were threatening to drench Yukimura so he quickened the pace, hoping to find somewhere to shelter for the night. One hill rose into the low clouds and he soon found himself surrounded by thick fog.

Jingle

"What was that?"

Jingle

"Bells, up here, must be a shrine."

Jingle

The fog muffled the sound, but he suspected it was coming from his left and dismounted from his horse.

"Hello?"

Jingle

"Is anyone there?"

Jingle

It was getting closer, he was sure of it, he lead his horse by the reins, towards the sound.

"Hello?" he called out a little louder, but there was no response.

Suddenly his horse screamed and bolted back down the hill.

"NO!" he shouted, "Come back!" his supplies were on the horse, he was still a few days hard ride from Kai, walking would take weeks.

Jingle

He jumped, it was very close now, but in the dark fog he could see nothing.

"Who's there?"

Jingle

It was right behind him, he spun round, but nothing was there.

Jingle

"What's going on?" the fog was soaking into his clothes, making them cold and heavy. His eyes moved from side to side, trying to spot movement. He stumbled on a root and fell hard.

"Ow, huh, what's that?"

The fog had thinned slightly, allowing him to see the outline of a shrine gate, he headed towards it and found his horse.

"Huh, I thought you'd gone down the hill."

Jingle

The noise was coming from the direction of the shrine, he was certain now. He tied his horse to the gate and took some money to give as an offering. He also took his spears, something about this place frightened him.

As he ascended the steps, the fog thinned until it was a faint mist. He could see the shrine buildings ahead, but they were old and delapidated.

Jingle

He could see a small water feature outside the main building, a stream flowed over a minature water wheel which rang a bell every full turn.

Jingle

"So that was the noise." he was a lot calmer now, and the shrine seemed to still have an intact roof.

He hurred down the steps to fetch his horse, before looking for a good place to camp for the night. He tied the horse to a post by the stream and let it drink its fill.

The mist was pretty constant around the shrine, getting thicker further away from the buildings. He wandered around for a bit, and found the actual shrine itself, the offering box was broken and he could see a couple of old coins lying on the floor.

"What happened to this place?" he aked out loud, feeling uneasy again. Other than the bell there was no sound, no movement, no life except himself.

"Haru koro no hana no en

Meguru sakazuki kage sashite

Chiyo no matsu ga e wake ideshi

Mukashi no hikari Ima izu ko"

"Hey, I know that song, but there's no one else here, is there?" Yukimura began to concentrate trying to find the source of the singing.

"Aki jinei no schimo no iro

Nakiyuku kari no kazu misete

Uurutsurugi ni terisoishi

Mukashi no hikari ima izu ko"

Whoever it was had a beautiful voice, but the song was such a sad one.

"Ima kojo no yowa no tsuki

Kawaranu hikari ta ga tame zo

Kaki ni nokoru wa tada kazura

Matsu ni uto wa tada arashi"

It was coming from where he had left his horse, but he had already searched that area and found no one. He reached the area the voice was coming from and froze, there was a girl sitting by the water wheel with her back to him, she was singing the song, but stopped at the end.

"Tenjo kage wa kawaranedo

Eiko wa utsuru yo no sugata

Utsusan toteka ima mo nao

Ah! Kojo no yowa no tsuki"

"Umm, are you ok?" Yukimura asked. The girl was wearing traditional Miko robes, and her long hair was loose and unadorned. She turned to face him, and it was all he could do to stop himself from screaming.

Her face was a torn and bloody mess, her eyes had been gouged out and her mouth had been cut so it was even larger. She seemed to stare straight through him even though she had no eyes. He was feeling sick; he wanted to run but his legs would not move; the mist was getting thicker again taking on a sickly purple hue; and there was a funny taste in his mouth, wet and metallic; he tested with his fingers and he saw blood.

"What's. . .going. . .ack. . .on?" he coughed and gasped as he felt his lungs tighten.

_What's happening, why can't I breathe, what is this place?_

As darkness clouded his vision, he vaguely heard the sound of breaking pottery, but there had been nothing that could break out here. He could hear shouting, but it was too muffled to make out, and then the rush of wind and the clash of metal. Something pulled him along the ground away from the noise and deeper into the fog.

_Is this some kind of Demon? Am I going to die? Masamune, Oyakata-Sama, Sasuke, father, no, I can't die, no, wake up, I've got to wake up._

There was silence, he could not feel his body and his mind was numb. He was sure he could hear something, something calling out.

"Wa. . . up. . . ki. . .an"

_That voice, it's familier,why do I know it?_

"Wake . . . Yu. . .cha. . ."

_No, it couldn't be, could it, but this place, it's not safe!_

"WAKE UP YOU PART KITTEN IDIOT!"

"Hime-sama, I don't think you need to be that loud."

"Shut up Saizo and keep making that antidote."

_Antidote, ugh, my head hurts, I'd better wake up before she kills me._

"Ahhh, what happened?"

"YUKI-CHAN!"

"Eh? Kiri, why are you here, it's not safe."

"Obviously, you nearly got killed by some ninja poison, baka, luckily I'd been sent to drag you back from Oshu, or you'd be dead now."

"Why, I was heading back anyway, Oyakata-sama knew that."

"It was father who sent me, you're getting married."

Yukimura wondered if running away was an option, his father was not going to like the news about Masamune.

"Ok, who is she?"

"Eh?"

"The look on your face says it all, you've already got a girlfriend."

"No, not a girlfriend."

"I'm gonna kill that one-eyed pervert." Yukimura's sister muttered under her breath.

"That's a bit over the top Hime-sama."

"You're supposed to help me with those things Saizo, that's your job."

"No, my job is to protect you and keep you out of trouble, which normally means keeping you as far away from Oshu as possible, but no one else was availiable to do this errand." The ninja said quietly.

Like Sasuke he was one of the Ten Braves Yukimura employed, only the two ninja did not get on. Saizo was slightly taller than Sasuke, and had a similar build. He had short silvery hair which was always messy and fell over his forehead as bangs. His eyes were inky black and never revealed any emotion. Any other features were always hidden behind his clothes and a mask, he wore baggy black pants; black tabi; a black shirt;black arm guards and a black face mask which covered his mouth and nose. Kirigakure Saizo was an enigma to most people, the only three people who had any real knowledge of him were: Yukimura, his employer; Kirihime, Yukimura's sister (Saizo was her bodyguard) and Kakatura Kojuurou (neither would admit how they knew each other, they just did).

"Saizo, what happened up there?" Yukimura asked.

"It was a ninja trap, quite well set up, various hallucinogens to disorientate the victim, then a poison to kill them."

"Only you two showed up."

"Yes, they weren't difficult to beat, and I made sure Hime-sama was protected from the poisons before letting her go in to pull you out."

"Ok, but my horse?"

"It's fine, the gases only affect humans, afterall a horse has value." Kirihime said

"I don't think they were after the money." Saizo stood up, hand on his weapons.

"Eh?"

"Stay down, both of you."

Yukimura hugged his sister close to him; he was still numb and stiff, he was currently useless in a fight.

There was a rush of movement and several black feathers scattered around them. Saizo was fast blocking the attack and countering in an instant. Soon all Yukimura could see were flashes of light created by sparks flying of clashing weapons.

"Ok, this one is good, Saizo normally would have won by now." Kirihime said calmly.

"Yeah," he was still groggy, and unable to stand, all he could do was keep his sister close.

"Who's that?" Kirihime asked as a figure began to emerge from the fog.

"I should have known he would be involved." Yukimura gasped, trying to stand.

"Who is he?"

"Matsunaga Hisahide, he's dangerous, get out of here."

And leave you, not a chance, I can fight too you know."

"He's dishonorable and plays dirty."

"I noticed." Kirihime was standing up and drawing her weapon.

"I was expecting the Tiger cub, but not his sister as well, which would mean the ninja is Kirigakure Saizo and not Sarutobi Sasuke."

"What do you want Matsunaga?" Yukimura asked.

"I thought that would be obvious Tiger cub, I'm after you, so girl, stand aside, my business is not with you."

"It is now you've said that." Kirihime said, drawing the bowstring back.

"I wonder how much longer your ninja will last?" he taunted.

"Longer than you I'll bet, EMBER RAIN!" She let loose a single arrow into the air, which exploded and showered hundreds of flaming arrows around Matsunaga.

"The Phoenix Tail bow, an interesting choice of weapon."

"For someone who collects all these antiques you're eyesight is pretty off, this isn't the Phoenix Tail Bow, it's far more powerful than that - Spark Shot!" This time the arrows were not flaming, but in fact bolts of lightning.

"The Copper Phoenix exists, and you can use both aspects? How?"

"Long story, and you're not going to find out from me! Firestorm Arrow!" It was a single powerful shot, which would have hit had Matsunaga not dodged.

"Nice try girl, but you are out of your league."

"I wasn't aiming for you."

"What?"

"Those buildings are full of explosives right?"

BOOM

The force of the explosion threw Mastunaga to the floor and Kirihime took advantage and unleashed another Ember Rain.

"Damn, Saizo!?" Kirihime yelled as Kotaro Fuma deflected all the falling arrows before retreating with his master.

"Sorry, the explosion separated us, I couldn't reach him in time."

"Are you both ok?" Yukimura asked from a prone position, the explosion also knocking him to the ground.

"A-re a-re, I should have known something like this was going to happen."

"Sasuke? Why are you here?" Yukimura was confused.

"Long story, Ueda isn't safe right now, your fiancee isn't exactly human, and wants to eat your soul on the wedding night."

"EH!?"

"How do you know all that?" Kirihime asked.

Saizo just looked at him.

"She's a demon with some fairly distinctive facial marks, only members of your family can't see them."

"But since you're not a blood relative. . ."

"It was fairly obvious, I did a little digging and there she was, repeat offender and all, sealed away by Sanada Yukiteru around a thousand years ago; she comes back every so many generations and goes after all unmarried sons of the head of the household."

"So what do we do? Should Yuki-chan marry someone else?"

"Doesn't work, now she's back, one of two things will happen, one she eats your soul, or two she gets sealed away until next time." Sasuke said.

"What about something a little more permenant?" Saizo suggested.

"Do you know how to kill a demon?"

"She wouldn't be the first I've killed."

Sasuke muttered under his breath, Yukimura caught the words "arroagnt" and "Iga" and shook his head.

"Where is she now?" he asked

"Waiting for her fiancee to turn up, she thinks she's safe."

"So keeping Yuki-chan away from Ueda is important, from what I could see the ceremony was going to start the moment he got back home."

"So where do I go?"

"I'm going with you Yuki-chan."

The two ninjas looked at each other, both realising that she would not be deterred and the likelyhood was that they would be sharing each others company for a while.

"I'm not sure that it's such a good idea Kiri."

"Why not?"

"Well it's obviously dangerous."

"And? I can beat Nobuyuki anytime, and I'm almost as good with a spear as you."

"I don't want anything to happen to you."

"And you think sending me back to where that demon is is a good idea?"

"Uhhh."

"So it's settled, I'm going with you."

"Now back to the original question," Sasuke said, "where?"

"Hmmm, Oshu." Kirihime said.

"And given what happened the last time you were there, are you sure that's a good idea?" Sasuke said to her.

"Given what a certain pair have apparantly been up to in the last month, I think he'll overlook it."

Sasuke groaned, he should have known Kirihime would have found out that relationship.

"Well we have at least three weeks before Hime-sama tries to kill everyone again." Saizo said quietly.

"Hey, I'm not normally that bad, Nobuyuki should know better than to provoke me at that time."

"I don't want to know, do I?" Yukimura said.

"Probably not." Kirihime said. "And since we know where we're going, we should go."

"What about sleep?" Yukimura asked.

"Fine, Saizo, Sasuke, you two figure out who's keeping watch." Kirihime said.

The two men tensed, realising they were expected to have an actaul conversation.

"Kiri, you know how that will end." Yukimura moaned, "and is it safe to set up camp here?"

"Probably not, if the wind changes we'll get covered by those vapours." Saizo said.

"Didn't we pass that abandonned shack just along the road?" Kirihime said.

"I saw that as well, looks ok for one night." Sasuke said.

The four of them slowly headed off down the hill until they found the shack.

"It's been used recently, by someone with money based on the ash, it's camphor, still some scent lingering."

"Probably Matsunaga, it's about the right distance away from where we encountered him."

"He was behind the explosion?" Sasuke said.

"Yes and no," Yukimura yawned as he set up his bedroll, "He did put the explosives there, only Kiri set them off."

"His face when I told him what I'd been aiming for."

"You know he's one of the few people you would get away with killing." Sasuke said.

"I'd guessed that much, anyway, since you two only talk when you have to, I'll flip a coin, this side, Sasuke does first watch, the other side, Saizo does first watch, ok?"

There was no reply as both ninja were sizing each other up, Kirihime just ignorned them and flipped the coin, ah, Saizo, you're on first watch."

"As you wish, Hime-sama."

"Suck up." Sasuke muttered.

"Sasuke?" Kirihime's voice was dangerously cold.

"Oh, it was nothing, don't worry, everything will be fine."

Yukimura was too tired to care, he will still feeling the effects of the poison and just wanted to sleep.

"Oh yeah Yuki-chan, I've been meaning to ask, where'd the ears and tail come from?"

"Sleepy."

"Left over from The Kitten Incident." Sasuke explained.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors notes: Thank you to the person who wrote the review, it's appreciated. And a quick mention of my OCs: Kirigakure Saizo is one recorded as one of the Sanada 10 Braves, but I have no idea if Yukimura had a sister or not, Kirihime is my creation.

And the song I used in the last chapter is a traditional Japanese song called Moonlight on the ruined castle (Or Kojo no Tsuki in Japanese).

I hope people are enjoying this, and here is the next chapter.

Chapter 2 - Castle ruins

"Ok, I must be dreaming." Yukimura sighed as he wandered around the moonlit ruins of a castle, trying to find anything of importance.

"Haru koro no hana no en

Meguru sakazuki kage sashite

Chiyo no matsu ga e wake ideshi

Mukashi no hikari Ima izu ko"

"Again, though the setting fits the song." he sighed, looking for the singer.

"Aki jinei no schimo no iro

Nakiyuku kari no kazu misete

Uurutsurugi ni terisoishi

Mukashi no hikari ima izu ko"

He was not surprised to find the girl in what would have been the gate house. This time he did not cry out, she seemed uninjured this time.

"Ima kojo no yowa no tsuki

Kawaranu hikari ta ga tame zo

Kaki ni nokoru wa tada kazura

Matsu ni uto wa tada arashi

Tenjo kage wa kawaranedo

Eiko wa utsuru yo no sugata

Utsusan toteka ima mo nao

Ah! Kojo no yowa no tsuki"

He stayed quiet until the end of the song, not knowing why, but he just knew interrupting the girl was a bad idea.

_"I'm coming for you."_ The voice echoed around him, making Yukimura jump.

"Who's there?" he called out, noting that the girl was looking straight at him.

"_Aww, poor little tiger cub, lost in his own dreams, you won't wake up, I assure you of that."_ The voice was female, but older, sultry and seductive, not that it affected Yukimura that way.

"What are you talking about?"

"She's trying to invade your mind."

Yukimura stared at the girl who spoke to him for the first time. "Who are you?"

"It's. . . complicated."

"Uh-huh, and what are you doing here?"

"I'm a fragment of another's mind, they care about you a great deal, and want to protect you, so that's why I'm here."

"Kiri. . ."

"How did you know?"

"I remembered where I'd heard that song before, she used to sing it when she was little, you sounded exactly the same, but you don't look like her."

"I'm only a fragment of her mind."

"But I saw you at that temple."

"I was trying to warn you, but the drugs were too strong."

"Oh, and can I wake up?"

I don't know, I don't sleep."

"I need to wake up, if that demon invades my mind I'm in serious trouble, but how, I've never been in such a vivid dream."

"I can't help you there, all I can do is guard the gate and keep her out."

"Will you be ok?"

"I'm from the stubborn part of your sister's personality."

"Alright, now I need to find a way out of here." he said as the girl started to sing again. Now he had a better idea as to what was going on, he was calmer and able to make more detailed observations. He noticed doors in various walls, and eventually gave in to curiosity and opened one.

"Are these my. . . memories?" he asked out loud as he saw his first encounter with Masamune from another perspective. Watching himself fight was disorientating so he left and shut the door. Another door led to some memories involving his brother's wedding; he noted both doors looked the same and decided not to open anymore unless he was out of options. He could still hear the girl singing by the gate, but continued on, looking for a way out of his own mind.

-In the waking world: Oshu-

"We don't have need for your services." Kojuurou said to the old woman at the compound gate.

"You will tomorrow, you'll need me to wake the red one up, I'll camp in that group of trees, I know you'll come for me, so I won't go far." she said, before walking away.

"What was that all about?" Masamune asked.

"She seemed to think we needed help with a demon Masamune-sama."

"That was last month, though I did wake up with this really bad feeling. . . and where has this fog come from?"

Kojuurou frowned, "I have an idea, it would also explain that bad feeling."

"Uh-huh, so it's that little brat's ninja, what was his name again?"

"Kirigakure Saizo."

"That was it, if it is him, can you sort in out without a certain little brat trying to kill me again?"

"I'll do my best Masamune-sama."

"Now I've got to do the monthly paperwork."

Kojuurou let his master leave, keeping an eye out for any signs of ninja.

"I know you're there, Kirigakure, what do you want?"

The ninja was behind him, surrounded by thick fog.

"There's a serious problem, my master is apparently going to get married, only the bride to be is a demon who wants to eat his soul, and the only member of his family aware of this, is Kirihime."

"They're coming here, aren't they?"

"Yes, only we camped out last night, and this morning Yukimura-Danna would not wake up, the Demon has trapped him inside his dreams."

Kojuurou grimaced, so the old woman had been right.

"I'm assuming your mistress is with her brother."

"Yes, and Sarutobi."

"Masamune-sama is not going to like this."

"If it helps, Hime-sama has agreed to play nice, until this whole mess is sorted out."

"That is a great relief, though, literally five minutes ago, some old woman was at the gate, she seemed to know more about the situation than she ought to, she's setting up camp in those trees."

"I know her, she was my grandmother's student, the others should arrive this evening."

"I shall go and inform Masamune-sama, could you check with the woman?"

"Alright, I'll wait with her until the others arrive."

-That evening-

Kirihime did her best to be civil towards Masamune, oddly she could read him so easily, and she was able to keep her nerve even though he seemed more worried than she was.

"Hmm, yes, he's trapped within his own dreams, I can create an exit, but someone will need to go in and show him the way. The old woman sighed.

"How long will that take?" Sasuke asked.

"It's not a difficult ritual, but you need someone who holds a special place in their heart, but not a blood relative." The old woman explained. "How long it takes depends on how quickly the person finds him."

"Him." Kirihime said, pointing to Masamune.

"Well, we can start tomorrow at dawn, I have to meditate to prepare. Do not eat for the rest of the night, the journey can be, unsettling."

"I see." Masamune was surprised Kirihime had suggested him and not Sasuke, then again he was Yukimura's lover, not that she seemed happy about it.

The first real problem came when both Masamune and Kirihime wanted to stay with Yukimura. Even Sasuke and Saizo agreed that would be a bad idea, until Kirihime promised to behave herself and not kill Masamune.

Neither could sleep as the night wore on, each finding the other's presence unnerving.

"Why are you interested in my brother?" Kirihime suddenly asked.

"It's wierd, someone once asked me if there was anyone I wanted to be with so much that I would give everything else up, and Yukimura came to mind. Then the whole mess last month drove it home, the transformation was not just physical, but over time, you lost your human mind and gained the mind of a cat. Seeing him in that state was too painful. And now this. . ."

"I see, what happened to that last demon in the end?"

"Once we'd beaten it to within an inch of its life, it got sealed away."

"Ah, hmm, well, compared to the other option availiable, I can't believe I'm about to say this, I'll put up with it, but if you hurt Yuki-chan, I will kill you for certain."

"Hai, not that I intend to hurt him." Masamune was glad she would accept the relationship, but he was still terrified of her.

"Good."


	3. Chapter 3

Authors notes: Me again, I know people are reading this, so can you please put a little review to tell me what you think of the story, I would really appreciate that.

Anyway, mini-rant over with, the next chapter is up.

Chapter 3 - Mind games

The old woman would not allow anyone into the ritual except for Masamune, herself and the unconcious Yukimura. It was only because Saizo vouched for her that Kojuurou allowed this. He sat outside the room with the two ninja and Kirihime, listening to the incoherant chanting from within.

Inside, Masamune was undergoing the mental preparations needed to allow him to enter Yukimura's mind: he had eaten some strange herbs; drunk a special tea; and was now inhaling the worst smelling incense ever, and all the while the old woman chanted. She had given him a long ball of twine, which would go with him, not that he was sure why.

After a while he began to feel drowsy, then his body started going numb. His vision clouded and then he slumped forwards into the darkness. When he came to he found himself lying in a ruined castle. He noticed an open door behind him and he could see the old woman through it, and his own unconcious form.

"That's too wierd, anyway, she said to close the door until I need to leave." he also tied the twine to an empty sconce next to the door.

As he walked through the corridors he could see several doors, many of which looked to have been opened recently and then shut. Then he found a door which had not been opened, and backtracked to the previous door.

Yukimura curled up into a ball as the demon caressed his cheek.

"Poor little Tiger cub, lost and alone, I could keep you company." The room was pitch black, he could not find the door and now this demon was trying to do strange things to him.

"L-leave me alone!" he sobbed.

"But you're so sad and lonely, I couldn't do that."

"What do you want?"

"Go back to Ueda, your bride is waiting for you, she's getting really worried." she was walking around him, running her fingers through his hair. He flinched and tried to pull away, but her grip tightened and she pulled him closer to her.

"NO!" he screamed, pulling away and running into the darkness.

"Hmm, there's no point in running, the darkness is my domain, I'll always find you."

"Keep away!" he stumbled as she appeared in front of him, her eyes glowing with an errie light.

"But it's destiny, nothing you can do to stop it."

He could not move, tendrils made of the darkness held him in place, and she moved closer.

"Just a little kiss, it won't hurt."

"Have you ever considered Yukimura might not want to kiss a demon, I know I wouldn't."

"Who are you?"

"One of the last two people you ever want to see, the other one is his sister, now why don't you fuck off back to hell or wherever it is you come from and leave Yukimura alone."

"Why should I do that?"

"Something tells me a practical demonstration is in order."

Yukimura stared as six lines of light flashed in front of him before collapsing as the tendrils were sliced apart and the demon withdrew shrieking in agony. "Masa. . . mune. . . how?"

"Long story, now lets get out of here before she recovers."

"I don't know where to go."

"Luckily I do, now come on." he helped support Yukimura while following the string back to the door and into the corridor.

"Haru koro no hana no en

Meguru sakazuki kage sashite

Chiyo no matsu ga e wake ideshi

Mukashi no hikari Ima izu ko"

"Where'd the singing come from?"

"Complicated, but it's good, keeps the demon out."

"Good, now the exit is over here."

Yukimura clung onto Masamune, too afraid to let go, and allowed himself to be led to a door he had not seen before. Masamune collected all the string together and opened the door before pulling Yukimura through with him.

Inside the room with the old woman Masamune began to come round.

"Ugh, I don't feel so good."

"Side effect from the tea, it's perfectly normal." The old woman said.

"Where am I? Masamune?"

"You're back in Oshu."

"Ok, does this mean I'm awake?"

"Hai."

CRASH

"YUKI-CHAN!"

"Gyaaa!"

"Sorry Masamune-sama, there was no way we were going to be able to stop her."

Kirihime was hugging her brother tight, having nearly trodden on Masamune as she had gone past.

"I'm just glad her foot was not a couple of inches higher." Masamune said, as he moved out of kicking range.

The old woman sighed, she had expected this reaction.

-That evening-

Kirihime was still clinging to her brother, which annoyed Masamune because he wanted to be alone with Yukimura. Kojuurou and Sasuke were sorting a couple of things out with the old woman, and Saizo was making some herbal tea, to help people relax; though Masamune suspected he was using sedative.

Masamune's suspicions were confirmed when Kirihime passed out after one sip.

"How much did you put in there?" Masamune looked at his cup warily.

"Only in Hime-sama's cup, when she's in this mood, it's the only way to get her to sleep."

"I thought she was getting better at dealing with stress." Yukimura said.

"She is, unless you're involved Yukimura-sama."

"Somehow, that doesn't surprise me." Masamune said as Saizo carried Kirihime to her room.

Now they were alone, Yukimura snuggled close to Masamune, who ran his fingers through his hair, gently teasing his cat ears.

"What happened to you?" Masamune asked.

"I was returning to Kai, when the road was covered in mist, and somehow I found an abandonned shrine. Only it wasn't so abandonned, Mastunaga had set up an ambush for me."

"I'm assuming your sister took that rather badly."

"Yeah, she set off the gunpowder he'd stored in the old buildings, nearly got him as well, but he escaped. So we camped further down the hill and I woke up inside my own mind, weird as that sounds."

"Hey, I ened up in your head as well, it's not that weird."

"Though how long before my brother gets sent to find me?"

"A couple of weeks as most, but that gives us time to plan."

"I know, but I'm so tired, but the old woman says I shouldn't sleep, just in case."

"Danna?"

"Sasuke?"

"Wear this, it'll stop that demon from getting into your head, and you should be able to sleep now."

"Thank you Sasuke."

It was fairly obvious that the pair wanted to be alone, so Sasuke left the room, worn out from the exertions of the previous few days.

The atmosphere was tense that night, there was no moon and clouds covered most of the stars, keeping the guards on edge. There was a sporadic wind which made sleep difficult and the animals seemed louder than normal.

The next morning people were tired and stiff, except for Kirihime, who had slept rather well thanks to Saizo's sedative.

"So what are we going to do about this?" Yukimura asked, "I can't hide forever."

"We can either seal her away, or destroy her." Saizo said quietly.

"I'm leaning to the more permenant option myself." Masamune said.

"But how do you kill a demon like that?" Sasuke said.

"Each type of demon has a fatal weakness, the main problem is finding her weakness."

"I was able to get a good read of the archive records relating to her," Sasuke said, "they mentioned that she had problems with a particular flower, only it's very hard to find."

"What kind of flower?" Yukimura asked

"A type of orchid that grows on Shikoku, but it's very rare, and it's the flower itself she has problems with, not the scent."

"Maybe getting it into any wounds we cause." Kirihime suggested.

"That's generally the idea, or getting her to eat it."

"Either way, it looks like a trip down south, should we go by land or sea?" Masamune said.

"You have a boat?" Kirihime said.

"A ship, I was going to send it round the world, but I guess a test run wouldn't hurt."

"If we go by land, there is a chance we will be intercepted by family members, but by sea, that has risks of its own." Saizo said. "And it's soon going to be typhoon season."

"I guess we have no choice but to go by land." Masamune sighed, "I just hope we can get over to Shikoku, I'd rather not get stranded in a port I'm not familiar with."

"How big a group will go?" Kirihime asked.

"Well since we're going over land, I was thinking of making this into_ one big party_." Masamune grinned.

"We'd stand out too much." Sasuke said.

"No, the Date Army would stand out, the fact you lot are hiding in amongst them might go unnoticed, whereas if it's a small group people are easy to identify. Plus it throws people off, I did promise a to visit a couple of people down south, so it's not like I need an excuse."

"I can see it ending so badly, but if something does happen, we would have an army to help out." Sasuke sighed.

"Anyone got any objections. . .no, ok, Kojuurou, tell the men to prepare for a trip down south, we leave in two days."

"Hai, Masamune-sama."


End file.
